After All These Years
by ImagineEclare
Summary: 'Little did I know. This would be the last night we shared.' Three years after Clare's fiance dies she starts dating again, but who does she choose? Her bestfriend from high school, Eli? Or the charming British guy who treats her like a queen, Cole? R&R?
1. Three Years Earlier  Part 1

**Summary - "'****Little did I know. ****This would be the last night we shared.' Three years after Clare's fiance dies she starts dating again, but who does she choose? Her bestfriend from high school, Eli? Or the charming British guy who treats her like a queen, Cole?"**

**Hey guys! This is my first story for this account. I promise this is a complete Eclare story. The first few chapters are more about the "three years earlier" but it doesn't last too long, please just trust me. I will be posting the second chapter shortly after the first to give you guys more of an idea of how the story will be playing out. Like I said, just trust me for the first few chapters.**

**This IS and A/U fanfic. There are different characters, but overall the same personality of the characters we all love! Please give me a review&lemme know what you think about it. If your still reading, thanks so much and enjoy (:**

* * *

><p>It all goes back three years ago.<p>

2018.

It was the coldest Christmas Eve since the early 1930's.

Logan and I had always invited our closet friends and family over every Christmas Eve to our small house in Newmarket. Just outside of Toronto.

My parents had divorced. I only ever got a phone call from my father and my mother was checked into rehab after becoming an alcholic soon after the divorce was final.

My sister had always called on Christmas morning, but had been living in Kenya since I was a teenager.

That only left us with Logan's parents, loving brother and his pregnant wife, Rob and Kirsten, and Eli.

Logan and I had met back when I was only 18.

We started dating about a year later and two years after that, we were engaged.

We were both excited to get married, but we didn't have the money and we didn't need two rings to know that we were in love with each other.

We had bought our first house just after our engagment and couldn't have loved it anyless.

My best friend since high school and Logan's bestfriend, Eli, lived only fifteen minutes away.

Logan's brother, Rob, and Kirsten lived only two blocks away.

Kirsten had gotten me a job at her hair studio, which happened to be across the street from Rob and Logan's garage.

Logan and I had put the Christmas tree up every first of December.

We decorated it with lights and glass Christmas balls.

Outside we had hung colorful lights and light-up candy canes which sat on our lawn.

It was usually always snowing by this time of year in Ontario, which only made everything more beautiful.

Myself and Kirsten would always cook a big turky on Christmas Eve.

Followed by big plates of ham, salads, stuffing, potatoes, veggies, and loads of champagne.

I had become one of the family.

Everyone who had met the Roth's was part of the family.

They welcomed everyone.

One of the reasons I was standing happy surrounded by friends and family.

Rob and Eli would always be the first to open the champagne and make a toast to themselves.

We would all sit in the livingroom laughing and joking and sharing stories.

Eli had known Logan since his first year of collage, but had switched his major.

It never stopped them from getting together for a beer in the off time.

Eli had introduced Logan and I.

I knew I'd forever be greatful for it.

There we were.

Sitting in front of the lit up Christmas tree, laughing, eating, drinking, being a family.

Rob would go around handing everyone, except Kirsten, a glass with champagne and make his toast.

Or what we liked to call, "drunken speech".

"I want to thank my ma and pap for having such a brilliant child like me and having unprotected sex. Although you could have put the condom back on when you hadme. Now your stuck with this weird kid, Logan. I also want to thank Eli, for bringing me this fine glass of champagne which I will happily swallow when I'm finished this. I want to thank my sexy wife for not having an abortion with the child she is bearing..."

It got out of hand sometimes.

But we all appriciated the laugh we would get from them.

We would always eat dinner then switch gifts among each other.

I remember the time that Eli had boughten Logan and I a red coffee pot.

The same one I always told him I wanted in my first house.

That was the most meaningful he had given me.

Logan's parents had given us tickets to an all inclusive resort in Fort Lauderdale, Flordia.

Kirsten and Rob had given us a gift card to Home Hardware, to help us do the renovations in the house.

Logan may not have loved the idea of renovating the second floor of the house, but he knew that it was what I had wanted.

He had never complainned about it to me once.

It was around ten o'clock that Logan's parents decided to head home to Owen Sound.

About an hour later we were all finishing the deserts Logan's mother, Linda, had made.

Rob had passed out in mine and Logan's bedroom.

We sat downstairs.

We were all drooling over Kirsten's huge belly, excited it was going to be a girl.

Logan was sitting right up to Kirsten's stomach, listening to the baby kick and feeling for the baby's kick.

He sat right next to her and talked to the unborn child as if it were his own.

After every kick he felt and every word he said, he'd turn to me and give me the sweetest smile.

I wasn't sure if either of us were ready for kids, but the idea of it sent thrills through me.

Not only just to have a baby, but to be a mother and be the best mother I could be.

_"You and Logan love each other, Clare. If your worried you wouldn't be a good mother or Logan wouldn't be a good father, your wrong."_

Kirsten would always say this to me whenever we started talking about babies.

I knew Logan would love to have a child.

He wanted a little girl and a little boy.

But I knew he was pushing more for a girl.

At about midnight, Eli drove Kirsten and Rob home.

Logan had helped me do the dishes and we went to lay in bed.

"One day, Clare Edwards, I will marry you." He had whispered in my ear. I smiled and rolled over to face him.

"Oh will you, Logan Roth?" I teased.

He smiled his genuine smile and kissed my lips.

I snuggled into his chest and we fell asleep in each others arms.

Little did I know.

This would be the last night we shared.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Yes, no, maybe so? Lemme know! Thanks for reading (:<strong>


	2. Three Years Earlier  Part 2

_Previously:_

_At about midnight, Eli drove Kirsten and Rob home._

_Logan had helped me do the dishes and we went to lay in bed._

_"One day, Clare Edwards, I will marry you." He had whispered in my ear. I smiled and rolled over to face him._

_"Oh will you, Logan Roth?" I teased._

_He smiled his genuine smile and kissed my lips._

_I snuggled into his chest and we fell asleep in each others arms._

_Little did I know._

_This would be the last night we shared._

**Thank you for all the alerts and review! I'm really excited for the NEXT chapter, because we get more in the Eclare situations. Just to left you guys know the next chapter will be "one year later" from the first two chapters. But right now were still in 2018 at the hospital. Enjoy (:**

* * *

><p><em>4:57am.<em>  
><em>"I'm at the hospital... I need you... Lo-... Please c-come when you g-get this-s."<em>

_XXX_

"Clare! I got your voice mail! What's going on?"

I lifted my head, my vision was blurred from all my tears.

I stood up and felt hands on my arms.

I recgonized his voice.

It was this voice that had got me through my four years in high school.

My parents divocre.

My break-up with K.C. and Jake.

It was him.

Eli.

I started sobbing and shaking uncontrolable.

I felt Eli's hands trembling.

"Clare." He whispered. "What's going on?"

I started crying harder.

Eli knew.

He knew the moment I called him.

I heard him catch his breath.

He hugged me as we both cried in each others arms.

Eli's whole body started to shake.

His sobs were much smaller than mine, but you could tell he was having troubles controling himself.

When I cried, Eli's arms were always opened and he talk softly to me until I settled down.

When Eli was upset, we sat for hours talking about it.

But when your shoulder to cry on is crying himself, what are you suppose to do?

This, I realized.

This was what you were suppose to do.

Be there, for each other.

_XXX_

_5:34am._

"Clare! Eli!"

I felt Eli stand up.

"Hey." Eli said quietly.

Linda was crying.

I could hear it in her voice.

"What happened?" She said quickly.

I could feel her eyes on me.

My eyes were probably puffy and red, swallon looking.

My lip was bloody from bitting it.

My hair had not been brushed since last night.

I was dressed in Logan's sweatpants and a wool sweater.

"Something happened .. " Eli started.

I put my head in my hands.

I didn't want to hear anything.

All I could hear was Logan's coughing...

... his voice strainned ...

... I could smell the blood ...

... see his hands covered in red ...

... his eyes ...

I shut my eyes as tight as I could.

I could hear Linda crying into her husbands chest.

Eli standing in front of them, comforting them.

"Mrs. Roth?" Said an unfarmiliar voice. "My name is Dr. Wattson, I'm dealing with your son, Logan Roth's, case."

My head snapped up.

I got to my feet and stood in front of the doctor.

Eli came up next to me and placed his hand on the small of my back.

"Hi, I'm Eli Goldsworthy." He said, automoblie. "Is he going to be alright?"

I could hear his voice crack.

I had only seen Eli like this once.

The worst time of his life.

The day his father had died.

He was broken.

More broken than I had ever seen him.

Even more than loosing the girl he had loved, Julia, to another guy.

Logan was his brother.

The D.N.A. couldn't prove that, but their relationship had developed over the four years they had known each other.

He loved Logan as Logan loved him.

Seeing Eli liike this made me hurt, remembering at his father's funeral.

The broken look on his face had returned.

"He's having troubles breathing. It was enternal bleeding he witnessed earlier this morning. He's been sedated. We don't think he'll be able to breath if we take him off the machine." The doctor said sympathetically.

Linda's sobs were louder now.

I could feel the ache in my throat burning me.

I wrapped my arm around Eli's waist.

He did the same and turned his head into my neck.

I could feel the wet tears running from his eyes onto my burning skin.

I felt my own tears escape.

"I'm terribly sorry." Dr. Wattson said. "We are allowing immideate family to see him."

I shook my head.

The doctor slowly walked away, giving Linda a sad look.

Thomas, Logan's father, slowly started steering Linda towards his room.

Eli looked down at me.

"Do you want to go see him?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"I can't." I mouthed to him, unable to speak

Eli nodded and guided me to the chair I had been sitting on.

_XXX_

"He's strong, you know this better than anyone." Kirsten said to Rob.

They had arrived not long after the doctor gave us the news about Logan's state.

Rob hadn't said a word for the last hour.

Kirsten and Eli had both went in to see him, sneaking past the nurses.

Rob and I sat five chairs away from each other.

His head curled into his hands and me sitting straight, staring at the white wall a head of me.

We hadn't said a word to each other.

Kirsten rubbed Rob's back soothingly.

"He's going to make it threw this." Kirsten said, her voice strong and sure. "He's going to be the God Father of your daughter, Rob."

Linda, Thomas, and Eli had gone to the cafateria to get coffee.

But I wasn't in a mood to drink anything.

I didn't want to stay awake.

I wanted to fall asleep and wake up from this nightmare.

Finally I stood up and went to the washroom, not saying a word to Kirsten or Rob.

_XXX_

I locked myself in a stall and sat on the toilet, not caring that people had peed and shit on it.

The tears started streaming down my face again.

Only this time, they had no intention on stopping.

I had been in the same stall for over twenty minutes.

I had thrown up twice.

Finally I walked to the sink, rinsing my mouth out.

I cupped water in my hands and threw it on my face.

The cold water felt nice on my hot skin from my tears.

I didn't look in the mirror, knowing that I would get upset about how I looked.

I slowly opened the door and dragged myself out of the washroom.

I lifted my head slowly and saw Eli sitting on the floor aross the hall.

I lifted my eyebrow.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked, my voice still shaking.

"Have you even went to see Logan yet?" He asked, his face looking ten years older.

I shook my head, not trusting my voice.

Eli stepped towards me and hugged me tightly.

He kissed my hair softly, something he had done since I was in the tenth grade and had my break-up with Jake, our parents forcing us to break up because of their "love" for each other.

"He's still alive, Clare." Eli whispered. "You'll regret it if you don't."

I pulled away from him a bit.

Eli nodded.

"I'll be right beside you, Clare. I wont leave your side. I promise."

He put his arm around me and brought me outside of Logan's room.

He opened the door and nudged me in.

"Go, Clare." He whispered, nudging me a little harder.

I took babysteps, seeing a shadow in a bed behind the curtain.

Finally, I rounded the curtains edge and saw Logan.

My breath caught in my throat and I felt Eli squeeze my shoulder.

He had a tons of tubes running from his arm to different machines.

Then there was the air tube sitting under his nose.

His skin was pale.

Too pale.

I started breathing heavy.

"Go see him." Eli mumbled in my ear.

I started towards him, my legs feeling like jelly.

He looked helpless in the bed.

Lifeless.

His heart monitor was steady.

My steps matched every three beeps.

Slowly walking towards the bed.

I hesitantly reached for Logan's hand.

It was cold, lifeless, stone.

I felt a tear trickle down my check.

"Can I have a minute, Eli?" I whispered.

I wasn't sure if he'd heard me, but when I turned to look at him, he was gone.

I focused back on Logan.

Remembering the first day we had met.

It was while I was visiting Eli during spring break.

He had told me to meet him at the local Tim Hortons around the corner from his apartment.

When I walked in he was sitting at a table with a tall, muscualr, tanned boy.

_"My,oh, my Clare Edwards!" Eli said, extending his arms._

_"Well, well, Eli. Did someone miss me?" I joked._

_Eli smirked._

_"But of course!" He grinned._

_He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the table where the handsome guy sat._

_"Clare Edwards, this is my friend from school, Logan Roth."_

_Logan extended his hand towards me._

_"Nice to meet you." He smiled._

_I shook his hand and smiled politely._

_"Like wise."_

_"This is going to be a fun threesome, eh?" Eli laughed._

_Throwing his arms around Logan and my shoulder._

_Logan and I just laughed and stared at each other._

I took Logan's hand in mine, squeeing it softly.

"Please." I chocked out. "Don't leave me like this."

_XXX_

"Clare... Clare, wake up."

I slowly opened my eyes, sore from all my crying.

"Clare?"

I looked up and saw Eli standing in front of me.

I lifted my head.

Where was I?

I was laying in an umcomfortable bed, wrapped in scratchy sheets.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Your in the hospital." Eli said, cautious of his next words. "Logan .. had an accident and he's here, in the hospital."

I was hoping it was a bad dream.

I guess I knew better than that though.

"Why am I in a hospital bed?" I asked, finally aware.

"You fell asleep in Logan's room, the nurses said there was a spare room and you could sleep there for a while."

Great.

I had to fall asleep.

When my fiance is in the hospital, clinging for his life?

"There's news about Logan, Clare." Eli said slowly.

My head snapped up.

Was he dead?

Was he no longer breathing on his own and needed life support?

How would we pay for that?

I could try selling the house, maybe take out our savings?

"Don't go jumping to any conclusions." Eli said. "I know that face Clare, your not selling your house or Logan's garage."

The garage.

I forgot about that.

Although I'd have to talk to Rob, but he might go along with it!

"Stop it, Clare!" Eli said.

"Sorry." I shrugged.

Eli smiled and came to sit on the bed next to me.

"Do you want to hear the news or not?" Eli asked, growing more serious.

I nodded, words escaping me.

"He's awake, Clare." Eli whispered.

I could feel my eyes widening.

"They aren't sure for how long though. He's been slipping in and out. Rob's in there with him now."

I nodded slowly.

Could I handle it if I saw him?

His eyes opened and his breath only a whisper.

"He wants to see you, Clare." Eli said, a sad look crossing his face.

After a long moment of silence, Eli added, "You'll regret it, Clare."

XXX

His face was still pale.

His skin was ice cold.

He was weak.

"...I-" Logan started, but began chocking.

I put my hand on his cheek.

"I .. love y-you." He finally whispered.

I smiled and felt a tear slip down my cheek.

"I love you more."

He smiled, the weakest smile I had ever seen.

"D-do me .. a favor." Logan mumbled.

I nodded, waiting.

What favor would he want from me?

"Be happy." He said, clearly and strong.

He started coughing again.

I bent down and put our foreheads together, crying.

He put his weak hand on my check wiped away my tears.

I didn't want to loose him.

"You promised you were going to marry me." I whispered.

He nodded slowly.

"I never deserved you, Clare." He whispered. "But I promise we will be together."

He held in his cough, wanting to finish.

"Be happy, find someone who makes you happy. Have beautiful kids."

Logan's eyes started watering.

His voice cracked and he started coughing.

I backed away, giving him space.

When he finished I bent down and kissed him.

The kiss was soft, slow, and filled with passion.

He broke away first and looked at me with his huge chocolate eyes.

"I'll never stop .. loving you." Logan breathed.

"I don't want you to go." I cried, shaking my head.

He squeezed my hand, I wouldn't have even noticed if he didn't breath harder.

I bent down closer to him.

"I don't want to leave you either... but I have to."

I kissed him quickly.

Tears falling from my eyes.

Tears falling from Logan's eyes.

He gave me a weak smile.

Then he started coughing, his neck snapping harshly with every cough.

Blood started appearing on his hands and blanket.

His heart monitor started beeping faster.

I took a step away from the bed, my hands covering my mouth, tears falling repeatidly.

"Cla-" Logan started, but was cut off by more coughs.

"-ove .. -ou." He tried again.

"Ms. your going to have to leave, now!" A nurse said, urging me out of room.

Everyone was standing outside in the hallway, looking at the doctors rushing into Logan's room.

I stared into the room with horror.

I felt someone grabbing my shoulders.

"Clare, you shouldn't be watching this." Kirsten whispered.

I could tell she was scared.

Kirsten led me over to everyone.

Linda and Thomas were wrapped in each other's arms, crying.

Rob was standing like a statue, softly crying, Kirsten let go of my arms and rushed to his side.

Then there was Eli.

His body was facing down the hallway, hands wrapped around his body.

I walked around him to face him.

He had wet tears streaming down his face.

I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same.

Both our breaths coming quicker and tears falling faster.

"He loved you, Clare." Eli whispered between tears. "Since the day he saw you, he never stopped talking about you."

I nodded.

I knew he loved me.

Just as I loved him.

Nausea flooded threw my system again.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll have the third chapter sometime during this weekend, if not, it will be posted early this week. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and again, Eclare makes some appearences in chapter three and a big surprise. Please review and lemme know what you think so far :)<strong>


	3. Baby's First Christmas

_Previously:_

_Then there was Eli._

_His body was facing down the hallway, hands wrapped around his body._

_I walked around him to face him._

_He had wet tears streaming down his face._

_I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same._

_Both our breaths coming quicker and tears falling faster._

_"He loved you, Clare." Eli whispered between tears. "Since the day he saw you, he never stopped talking about you."_

_I nodded._

_I knew he loved me._

_Just as I loved him._

_Nausea flooded threw my system again._

**Ahhh, you guys are so amazing! Thanks for everyones support with the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I'm sorry I made some people cry, but I'm happy it tugged at your emotions. Anyways, this chapter takes us to 2019, one year after Logan's death. There is a little Eclare near the end ;)**

* * *

><p><em>One Year Later<em>

I helped Grace open her first Christmas present.

She was still too young to understand what was really happening, but her big chocolate eyes stared at the toy in excitment.

"Look at her face!" Kirsten said in awe.

I laughed.

"She looks so much like Logan, man." Rob said, shaking his head.

Grace gave a small burp.

"Yeah," Kirsten said, laughing. "Just like her daddy."

I laughed myself.

Remembering the day I found out I was pregnant.

It was a week after Logan had passed away.

I thought all the nausea was coming from the death of Logan.

However, it turned out I was pregnant with a baby girl.

Grace Logan Roth Edwards.

Kirsten had come with me to the hospital.

Her and Rob welcomed their baby girl, Larissa Emma Roth, only a month after Logan's death.

Everyone in Logan's family had been happy for me.

When I told my sister she so was so excited and wanted more than anything to meet her.

I heard the door and quickly went to get it, handing Grace to Kirsten.

"Eli!" I squeaked when I opened the door, sounding like a little girl.

Eli laughed and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Did little Clare miss me?" Eli smirked.

I tapped his arm playfully and welcomed him inside.

He was carrying two huge Christmas presents in both arms.

He removed his shoes and walked into the livingroom.

"Where's my two favorite little girls!" He said, Larissa jumping up to hug him.

"Hey sweetie." He said, putting down the gifts and lifting her on his hip.

"Have you been a good girl for Santa?" He asked her.

She nodded quickly, smiling.

Eli set her down and picked up one of the presents, handing it to Larissa.

"This is for you, honey." He said, kissing her forehead.

Larissa's face lit up with excitement and started tearing at the paper.

"Hi Eli." Kirsten smiled, wrapping her free hand around his shoulder.

"Hey." He said. "Hey man! Hows the hangover?" Eli joked to Rob.

Rob grimmced.

"You tell me." He shot Eli a wicked smile.

Eli gave him a small 'psh' handwave and turned his attention to Grace.

"Hi Gracey!" He said, running over to Kirsten and stealing her from her arms. "I got you a present too, baby."

He kissed Gacre's head and brought her over to where Larissa was opening the rest of her presents.

Eli helped Grace to unwrap what seemed to be a pink box.

I went to sit next to Kirsten and watched as Eli 'wow'd' in amazment to Grace's newest toy.

"Eli, she's three months old, what makes you think she can sit on a rocking horse?" Rob said.

"I'll teach her." Eli said, smirking up at me. "Babies grow fast, do they not?"

"Yeah, honey, you should know that." Kirsten said, laughing at Rob's dead expression.

We tried to warn him not to drink too much, knowing that it was Christmas the next day and Larissa loved to scream.

It didn't stop him.

Eli knew better himself and stopped after one beer.

"Anyone want coffee?" I asked, getting up and heading into the kitchen.

_XXX_

"Thanks for the clothes." I said to Rob and Kirsten, hugging them goodbye. "Grace is going to look adorable in them."

"No problem, Clare." Rob said smiling, picking up Larissa's toys and gifts.

"Thank you for buying her the baby, shes not going to let that out of sight." Kirsten said, kissing Larissa on her hip.

"Anytime, see you guys later." I said, closing the door behind them.

I went back to the kitchen and poured myself another cup of coffee from my red coffee pot.

"Would you like your gift now?" Eli said, coming up from behind me.

I turned to him.

"Where's Grace?" I asked.

"I put her up in the nursery." He shrugged, hands tucked behind his back.

After I had told Eli and Rob I was pregnant they got all their friends from the garage to help me build a nursery.

Rob had found it hard to keep up the garage himself, so Eli decided to help him out and work Logan's job.

He was always the one fixing the cars while Rob sat behind the desk organizing paperwork.

Kirsten and I took the trip to Fort Lauderdale, which Logan's parents had given myself and Logan last year.

While we were there the guys took the gift card to Home Hardware to completely renovated the second floor of the house.

The nursery was a beautiful yellow color, perfect for either a boy or girl.

They also upgraded my bedroom, giving me new furniture and more space.

They surprised me with it when I returned from my weekend trip with Kirsten.

"Do you want it or not?" Eli asked, smirking and growing impatient.

I smiled, "I sure do."

Eli walked up to me and gave me a long box wrapped in red paper.

I slowly started opening it and finally when I opened the box, I saw a beautiful gold locket attached to a chain.

"Eli." I said breathlessly.

"Don't." Eli said, taking the chain from the box. "Just put it on, shut up, and be happy."

Logan's words ran throw my mind, "Be happy."

I felt a small tear prickle at the corner of my eye.

Eli gently set the chain on my neck, clasping it on.

"Open the locket." He urged, brushing the tear away.

I stared at him then finally opened the locket.

Inside, on one side, was a picture of Logan and myself, on the other was a picture of Grace.

"It's beautiful, Eli." I whispered. "It really is. Thank you."

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Your the greatest." I said.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my head.

"I know I am." He said, smirking I guessed. "But, your always welcome, Clare."

I pulled away and kissed his check.

Eli blushed slightly, a large smirk appearing across his face.

"Your the best God Father any little girl could have." I said, looking back at the pictures in the locket, imagining what Logan would have done finding out about Grace.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope everyone enjoyed it! Grace was the little surprise aswell :) I have the next chapter written, but I just want to make sure it's perfect. I may not have it up until tomorrow or Monday evening. However, there is much more Eclare to come, so hold tight and lemme know what you all think :) Thanks again for everyones support, means sososo much to me :)<strong>


	4. Drinking Our Sorrows Away

_Previously:_

_"Eli." I said breathlessly._

_"Don't." Eli said, taking the chain from the box. "Just put it on, shut up, and be happy."_

_Logan's words ran through my mind, "Be happy."_

_I felt a small tear prickle at the corner of my eye._

_Eli gently set the chain on my neck, clasping it on._

_"Open the locket." He urged, brushing the tear away._

_I stared at him then finally opened the locket._

_Inside, on one side, was a picture of Logan and myself, on the other was a picture of Grace._

_"It's beautiful, Eli." I whispered. "It really is. Thank you."_

_I wrapped my arms around his neck._

_"Your the greatest." I said._

_He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my head._

_"I know I am." He said, smirking I guessed. "But, your always welcome, Clare."_

_I pulled away and kissed his check._

_Eli blushed slightly, a large smirk appearing across his face._

_"Your the best God Father any little girl could have." I said, looking back at the pictures in the locket, imagining what Logan would have done finding out about Grace._

**So here you go! I wanted to get it up sooner, but it didn't end up happening. Sorry about that! **

**As always, you guys never fail to make me smile when reading your reviews. Whenever I go to check my email and see a alert I look like a dummy sitting there smiling while reading all the wonderful things you guys have to say! I wanna deadicate this chapter to all my readers, without your alerts I would have stopped writing this. Thank you so much! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Grace had fell back asleep a little after eleven.<p>

I had taken her to see my mother after Eli had left.

She was doing better, but still prefered to stay at the rehab, scared she might turn back to alcohol.

After my parents divorce, she was slowly slipping into depression.

Until she met Jake's, my ex-boyfriend's, father.

They were together for almost a year.

They were the reason Jake and I had only lasted two months together.

However, Jake's father, was growing tired of my mother's depression, which got worse when my father announced his engagement to another women.

My mother turned to alcohol and her boyfriend and Jake turned to the door.

My father hadn't seen Grace yet.

He hadn't seen me since my graduation from high school.

He had his own family now.

New wife, new kids.

A phone call twice a year was all I really got from him.

It upset me that my father had left my mother and I.

But it upset me more knowing that Grace would never get to meet her father.

I wasn't sure what was worse.

I went to the fridge and grabbed a beer, needing one to wash out the memories of my father and the hell he had put me through.

I kicked my feet up on the coffee table and turned on the tv.

Nothing was on that had caught my interest.

Christmas night and I was sitting alone, drinking.

I could only think of one other person who would also be alone on a night like this.

It only took two rings until he answered.

"Hello?" Eli answered.

"Hi, doing anything?" I asked, sipping on my beer.

I had usually never drank, only a small glass of champagne, but that hadn't been since before I found out I was pregnant.

Eli and Rob had brought over a pack last night.

Neither of them seemed to remember to bring it home earlier today.

"Nope, watching some Christmas movies on tv." He answered.

"Good, so your going to come over, bring some pizza and help me finish this pack of beer?" I said quickly.

"I was trying to remember where I put those." Eli answered. "I'll be there in twenty five."

I hung up the phone.

Sipping back on my beer.

There was no way I was going to have more than this.

Eli could finish the rest.

_XXX_

"Then you made me pierce my ear!" Eli exclaimmed.

He had a high tolerance level for alcohol, but he was a little over buzzed right now.

"I didn't make you do anything!" I said, laughing.

"You dared me to!" Eli countered.

I sipped on my tea, shaking my head.

"It was a dare, Eli, I didn't make you do anything at all!"

Eli shrugged.

"Well, it sure gave Bullfrog something to laugh about."

Eli sat there, staring off into space, until he finally took another sip of his beer.

This was what he had done for seven months after his father's death, drink his sorrows away.

Myself and Cece comfronted Eli and we got him speaking to therapists about his problems.

Eli had been changed that day, for the better.

He had told me more things that he usually wouldn't and was more upfront about his feelings.

Eli was careful when drinking now.

He never drank to the part of forgetting anything, but he drank enough to make him slur his words.

He yawned to himself and took one more drink before putting the beer on the coffee table.

"I should head home." He said, slowly rising to his feet.

I stood up.

"Excuse me?" I asked, lightly pushing him back to the couch. "Your not driving with this much alcohol in your system.

"Clare, I'm fine." He shook his head and started to get up again.

I pushed him back down.

"Why do you even try fighting with me, Eli?" I asked.

"I only had three drinks. I've drove home after having three drinks before and look .. I'm still here and alive."

Eli was right.

He had had three drinks and was still a perfect driver, but the point was he had his dad on his mind, meaning he would probably go find another beer in his fridge.

I didn't like him drinking like this.

Depression and alcohol always brought out the worst in people.

My mother example one.

Eli sighed and looked me in the eye.

"I'm sorry." Eli said. "I know what your thinking and your right. It brings out a monster."

I gave him a weak smile, happy that he knew me so well.

"So, the couch or the floor? Both are lovely and great contenders, but I may have to go for the couch tonight." Eli said, winking at me.

"Well, allow me to increase your comfort and get you so scratchy sheets and a flat pillow." I smiled and got up from the couch. "Can you lock the door for me?" I asked while walking up the stairs.

I went to the hall closet and grabbed a pillow, sheet, and throw blanket.

I quickly peeked into Grace's room and walked back downstairs.

Eli had returned from the kitchen, putting the empty bottles away.

"The Hilton's finest." I said, starting to make the couch-bed.

"I was blind but now I see." Eli said, chuckling to himself.

"What are you going on about?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I see why Logan fell in love with you." Eli answered, sitting on the couch and throwing the pillow behind his head.

"What are you talking?" I asked, my voice a little tight.

"Aside from the obvious, your one of those women who always make the bed perfectly." Eli smirked.

I threw the blanket at him, laughing.

"Goodnight, Eli." I turned to the stairs.

"Do you remember what I told you in the hospital?" Eli asked, stopping me.

I turned to him.

I remembered everything about that night.

Exactly one year ago.

"When I told you Logan loved you?" He pressed.

I felt my eyebrows push together.

"I wasn't lying." He said, sinking down into the couch. "Goodnight, Clare."

He turned off the lamp and left me standing alone at the stairs, in the dark.

I stood there a few moments longer, remembering one year ago today at the hospital.

_"He loved you, Clare. Since the day he saw you, he never stopped talking about you."_

My throat started tightning.

I climbed the stairs to Grace's room.

She was still sleeping soundlessly.

I made my way to my room and sat on my bed.

Tears started coming down my cheeks.

Once they started, they had control over me.

All I could do now was lay down and wait for sleep to overcome me.

I had a feeling Eli heard me, but he knew better than to try and comfort me at this point.

I had to wait it out.

Wait for my nightmares of Logan's death to reoccur.

The dreams of Logan's pale face had haunted me for exactly one year.

Since December 25, 2018.

* * *

><p><strong>Not really an exciting chapter. The next few will be just fill-ins, but I'll add some more Eclare for everyone! Please lemme know what you thought and if you have any suggestions for little Eclare moments, just message me! :)<strong>


	5. Shop Until You Drop

_Previously:_

_I made my way to my room and sat on my bed._

_Tears started coming down my cheeks._

_Once they started, they had control over me._

_All I could do now was lay down and wait for sleep to overcome me._

_I had a feeling Eli heard me, but he knew better than to try and comfort me at this point._

_I had to wait it out._

_Wait for my nightmares of Logan's death to reoccur._

_The dreams of Logan's pale face had haunted me for exactly one year._

_Since December 25, 2018._

**Here you go! Chapter 5! Figured I'd upload it tonight!This story is slowly starting to more together. You find out something about Eli near the end aswell. There is a little fluff in this chapter, but prepare yourself for the next chapter. I don't wanna give too many details, but I don't think many of you will be expecting it.. hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><em>"I'm a Canadian girl, I'm a fan of the Jays obviously." I said, taking a bit of my hamburger.<em>

_"No!" He had said, dropping his fork and knife._

_"What?" I had asked. "You a Boston fan?"_

_"It's where my dad was from."_

_I shook my head and smiled._

_"It wont be that way for long."_

_He raised his eyebrow._

_"Are you trying to change me, Ms. Edwards?"_

_I nodded._

_"Definitley."_

_He took a bite of his steak._

_"I look forward to watching you fail."_

_He shot me a wicked smile._

_I shook my head and sipped on my water._

_XXX_

_"Can I call you tomorrow?" He asked, walking me to the door._

_"That depends." I smiled._

_"On what?" His face growing serious._

_"On why your calling."_

_He seemed to think about his next words carefully._

_"I understand." He squeezed my hand then let go. "Goodnight, Ms. Edwards."_

_He gave me a gentle smile then turned to leave._

_I looked for the keys to the apartment and opened the door._

_I went to the kitchen and got a drink of water._

_I smelt something nasty._

_The garbage._

_I picked it up and went outside to throw it in the trash._

_My phone started ringing in my pocket._

_I clicked talk and put it to my ear._

_"Is this Clare Edwards?" Said a voice._

_"It is."_

_"Can you please turn around? There's something I forgot."_

_I turned around then clicked end._

_He stood there, closing his phone._

_I raised an eyebrow and walked towards him._

_"And what did you forget?" I asked, smiling._

_"This .." He breathed._

_His head slowly tilted towards me, our lips softly pushing against each other._

_He pulled away gently._

_"Goodnight, Clare Edwards." He whispered, smiling._

_XXX_

I woke up with tears stinging my eyes.

It had been mine and Logan's first kiss.

He had dropped me off at Eli's apartment, where I had been staying for the weekend.

I looked to my clock and saw it was almost 10 am.

I wipped my tears with my comforter and stared at the engagement ring Logan had given me years ago.

I finally got up when I heard Grace laughing.

I went into her bedroom and noticed her crib was empty.

Then I heard Eli laughing.

I walked downstairs and saw him gently tossing Grace in the air.

He had the largest smile on his face that I had ever seen.

Grace had seemed to bring out the best of him.

Just like Logan had.

Eli noticed me and held Grace to his chest.

"Say good morning, Mommy!" Eli said, walking towards me.

Eli handed Grace to me.

I kissed her temple and brushed her little ringlets out of her eyes.

"Hi baby." I whispered.

I looked into Grace's chocolate eyes.

Exactly like Logan's.

Her hair was thick like his too, but was my blonde color with my ringlets.

She had her father's chin, soft with the smallest dimple.

"Is everything okay?" Eli asked.

I snapped up to look at him.

"Why wouldn't it be?" I asked him.

He shook his head and put his hands in his pockets.

"I made breakfest." He said, walking into the kitchen. "I gave Grace a bottle, I didn't want to wake you."

I was greatful for Eli.

He knew when not to push on a problem I was having.

He knew I'd talk when I was ready.

"Thank you." I said, putting Grace in her high chair.

Eli placed toast in the toaster and handed me a plate of waffles with chocolate chips on the side.

"I had a dream." I whispered.

Eli sat down beside me and stared at my plate.

"It was of mine and Logan's first date." I felt the lump in my throat return.

Eli nodded slowly and asked, "Is that why you were crying?"

I closed my eyes and nodded.

I felt Eli rest his hand on my knee.

"Clare, you can tell me anything, you know that right?" He whispered.

I opened my eyes, feeling a single tear roll down my cheek.

"I know." I mumbled. "I trust you."

"So, trust me when I say this." Eli started.

He gave Grace a quick glance, then turned back to me.

"Logan would have wanted you to remember. Just remember the good times you guys shared, but not dwell on them or cry everytime you remember. He would want you to be stronger than that. Be strong, Clare. If not for yourself or Logan, for Grace."

I stared at Grace.

I knew Eli was right.

It did make things a little easier, but it was still hard to keep water flowing from my eyes.

"Close your eyes." Eli whispered. "Take a deep breath. Relax."

Eli reached form my hand and opened it.

He put something in them, it felt like paper.

"Open." I opened my eyes and saw money in my hand, at least six fifty dollar bills. "Kirsten will be here soon. I want you to take this and go to Toronto and shop like you never have before."

I shook my head.

"Eli, I'm not taking your money." I said, pushing my hand towards him. "Plus, what about Grace?"

He slapped my hand away.

"Rob and I are taking Larissa and Grace to see their grandparents. Kirsten is on her way already. Go out and shop for all those boxing day deals. Be happy for a change."

I nodded slowly.

I had made a promise to Logan.

I would be happy.

"Go, go, go. Eat fast, shower, and throw something on!" Eli said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes and dug into my waffles.

_XXX_

"Thats so adorable!" Kirsten shrieked as I walked out of the change room.

She had picked out a beautiful strapless sun dress with a black ribbon.

"When would I where this?" I asked her. "It's like 31 below outside."

Kirsten shrugged her shoulders.

"We can go clubbing? You can find a sexy hot peice of ass to take you out?"

I laughed and turned back into the mirror.

It was a really cute dress.

Plus it had the boxing day sale price.

"Clare, it looks amazing on you." Kirsten said, standing up beside me. "Plus, your ass looks amazing in it! Get it and we move on to the next store."

She slapped my butt while walking to the cash with her clothes she was buying.

Kirsten was always cheery, especially when clothes were involved.

_XXX_

After going into ten other stores and buying something from each, we left the mall and stopped for lunch.

"I wander what the girls are up too?" I asked after we had ordered.

"Don't." Kirsten said, a serious look on her face. "This is our day, Clare. Don't be a downer on me. Plus, Eli would never let anything happen to Grace, he spoils her. Knowing him, he brought her to Toys R Us and bought her the whole store."

"I know Eli is good with Grace, I just wish I were with her." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"You should be having the time of your life, honey. How often does a single mother get to go out on boxing day with someone as great as me? Not often."

Kirsten took a drink of her Cola.

"You don't know how lucky you are to have a good friend like Eli. Eli takes Grace more than Rob takes Larissa." Kirsten smiled.

I laughed.

I knew I was lucky to have Eli in my life.

He was my best friend.

I knew he had wanted children one day, but the last serious girlfriend had other plans away from Eli.

I knew Eli went on dates, not in the past year and a half, but he always stuck up his nose when telling me about them.

He always complainned that the girl was too plain or too many tatoos.

I always wondered where he'd even meet a girl with tatoos.

He use to always tell me about Julia.

The girl who had stolen his heart.

They were together for almost two years.

Eli would tell me everyday about the love they shared toward each other.

Always asking me if I believed a love as strong as wind.

At the time, I thought he was on crack.

When I met Logan, I had understood everything.

However, when Julia announced her pregnancy Eli was over joyed.

Julia was aswell, but Eli never foresaw what she was hidding.

After being pregnant for five months, Julia told Eli the truth.

The baby wasn't his.

Eli was devastated.

Julia had walked out on him and went to the baby's real father.

Eli had been so excited to have that child.

He had already loved it.

He lost the women he loved and the baby he loved, within five minutes.

I knew Eli would be a great daddy.

Seeing him with Grace proved that.

Eli now just needed the perfect girl.

I knew he would find her.

Who wouldn't fall for a handsome machanic with a heart like gold?

The answer was simple.

No one.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone liked it. Eli's little secret! :O<strong>

**And check out my NEW STORY.. it's a oneshot and it is completely ECLARE! It's called 'New Beginning'. **

**Check it out and tell me what you think! :)**


	6. New Guy in Town

**Hey everyone! I'm really nervous for Degrassi tonight. Something tells me we wont be seeing any Eclare, which is actually sad. I know some people hate Jake, I don't completely hate the guy, but I perfer Eli and Care together. It's obvious Eli still loves Clare (explains why he was calling Imogen Clare before making out with her vertically) but I don't think Clare loves him anymore and if she does.. she'd better let him know that tonight or a lot of Eclare fans may be in tears (like me).**

**Anyways, here's chapter six. It's still that little borning part, there's little Eclare scenes you might like. Anyways, enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Christmas holidays flew by.<p>

Grace and I had went to Santa's Village.

She was still young to understand most of it, but it was a change of scenery.

We went for dinner at Eli's another night.

Then to Toronto to visit with Logan's parents.

I visited my mom again at the rehab center in Toronto.

I felt bad for her always being locked up in there.

I always had to remind myself that she could leave whenever she wanted to.

She wanted to be better though, healthy.

She said she wanted to watch Grace grow up, but before she did that, she wanted to be completely clean.

I was happy with my mom.

She was no longer moping around.

The patients were always taken out for lunch or dinner or had movie nights.

She was finally getting happy with herself and I was certain she would be able to leave rehab soon.

She could return to her life and be happy.

Grace and I had watched 'A Christmas Story', well tried to.

Grace was hungry, her diaper needed changing, and finally she was asleep.

I knew I had to work tomorrow.

I needed to sleep.

Linda would be coming down from Toronto at seven and would take Grace for the week.

She was retired and understood that I needed to get the extra money, not able to use it for a babysitter.

I let my head hit my pillow.

I had a dreamless night.

The third one since boxing day, when Eli stayed the night and told me to be happy.

Not to dwell on what happened to Logan.

Everything happens for a reason, Logan would always say.

Maybe this was just another one of those times.

_XXX_

"Good morning." Kirsten said as I walked into the salon.

"Morning." I smiled.

"Oh, your twelve o'clock cancelled." She informed me, scrolling on the computer.

"That's fine." I said again, humming over to my station.

Kirsten looked up at me.

Her eyes looker larger behind her librarian glasses.

"Someone seems more cheerier for a Monday morning." Kirsten observed.

I turned over to her.

"Are you trying to imply something?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Kirsten said, placing her glasses on her head. "You usually come in with a sad look on your face."

I smiled and shook my head, turning on the lights in the back.

"How was dinner at Eli's the other night?" Kirsten asked, a hint of a smile in her voice.

I went to turn the 'closed' sign to 'open'.

"It was delisious. Is someone jealous they couldn't come aswell?" I asked.

Kirsten smiled.

"Well, you know how Rob cooks.." We laughed together.

"I can't say I blame you for that one." I winked.

The doors bell rang and my first appointment arrived.

_XXX_

At lunch I walked over to the garage, carrying three coffees.

I saw Eli examining the motor of a old beat up Chevy truck.

"Wanna coffee break?" I asked, going to sit on the cleanest stool I could find.

Eli looked up from his work and smiled at me.

"Sure." He said, grabbing a rag to clean his hands.

His face had black spots, matching the color of his black hair.

He wore a grey t-shirt and a navy blue jumpsuit, the arms tied around his waist.

His biceps had grown muscular since high school, it suited him.

The grease on the cloth did nothing for the grease on his hands.

He smiled as he walked towards me.

"One large coffee, three milk and two sugar." I said, handing it to him.

He smirked and leaned against a table.

"No muffins?" He asked, a shock look coming from his face.

I smiled and shook my head, sipping on my tea.

I set Rob's coffee on the table and streched my legs.

"Is it busy over at the salon today?" He asked.

I nodded, "It was this morning, two have already cancelled today. I have a few more after lunch."

Eli nodded and opened his coffee.

"Busy here?" I asked.

"No actually. It's been pretty slow today." He said, taking another drink. "Linda take Grace for the week?"

"Yeah, just until Friday." I said. "I think it might be nice to have the week to get the extra hours. Plus, gives me a little relaxing time."

Eli starred at me cautiously.

"Did someone take my advice?"

I rolled my eyes as his signature smirk appeared.

"I should be getting back." I said, standing from the stool. "Make sure Rob gets his coffee, alright?"

"No problem." Eli said, scratching the back of his neck. "Hey, Clare."

I turned to him.

Eli smirked.

"If it gets too scary in that tiny house, give me a call."

_XXX_

"Is it always this quiet in here?" Asked my client.

"Uhm, sometimes." I said, trimming by his ears. "It picks up near the end of the week."

"Are you from around here?" He asked.

I nodded, wipping off the little hairs on his neck.

"I grew up here." I said, trimming a little more. "And I'm guessing, from your accent, you grew up somewhere in England?"

He let out a soft chuckle.

"You would be correcct. Just a few minutes from London actually."

"What brought you to Canada?" I asked, looking at him in the mirror.

He had blonde hair, which now, was short and just above his ears.

His voice sounded older and mature, but his features only looked mid-twenties.

He was a good looking man.

He had small freckles on his nose and under his eyes, his amazingly bright blue eyes.

His skin was darker than my own, but lighter than Logan's had ever been.

He wore a cream suit with a matching tie and white undershirt.

It complimented his darker skin.

"Busniess mostly." He answered.

I wasn't one known for reading people, but something in his voice was almost.. sad.

He cleared his throat.

"Is it finished?" He asked.

I snapped out of it and nodded.

I took off his robe and walked over to the cash.

He walked up to the front.

"$10.96 is your total." I said, looking up at him.

He was much, much taller then I had remembered.

He looked to be almost 6'8?

He handed me fifteen dollars.

"Keep the change." He said.

"Thank you." I answered, trying to give the nicest smile I could.

"You have pretty eyes." He said.

I looked down, self-consious.

"I'm sorry," He said. "I have a problem with talking to pretty girls as yourself."

I felt my cheeks get hot.

"Ahhh." He said, putting his fingers through his hair. "Thank you for the hair cut. I really like it."

I nodded and smiled.

"Anytime." I said. "Have a nice day."

He took that as his time to leave.

He stopped before opening the salon door.

"I'm Cole, by the way." He said.

"Have a nice day.. Cole." I answered.

He flashed a smile filled with sparkling white teeth.

He left the salon finally.

I turned to go sweep.

"He was hot!" Kirsten said, looking over her shoulder at me.

Her client, Barb, nodded her head, looking at me through the mirror.

I shook my head, "Get back to work."

I looked back at the door, seeing dark clouds.

There had been hardly any snow, just the cold weather.

But looking outside to the overcast sky.

I knew it was going to rain tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>And we meet Cole .. DUNDUN! dramactic effects ;) so, hopfully that was a nice little eclare moment? Do you think she will meet Cole again anytime soon? Will Eli come over when it gets "too scary" in Clare's house all alone? hahaha, next chapter will be up by the weekend.. keep your fingers crossed for Eli not to go completely crazy in tonights epsiode! lemme know what you think! :)<strong>


	7. Lunch Date

_Previously:_

_"Ahhh." He said, putting his fingers through his hair. "Thank you for the hair cut. I really like it."_

_I nodded and smiled._

_"Anytime." I said. "Have a nice day."_

_He took that as his time to leave._

_He stopped before opening the salon door._

_"I'm Cole, by the way." He said._

_"Have a nice day.. Cole." I answered._

_He flashed a smile filled with sparkling white teeth._

_He left the salon finally._

_I turned to go sweep._

_"He was hot!" Kirsten said, looking over her shoulder at me._

_Her client, Barb, nodded her head, looking at me through the mirror._

_I shook my head, "Get back to work."_

_I looked back at the door, seeing dark clouds._

_There had been hardly any snow, just the cold weather._

_But looking outside to the overcast sky._

_I knew it was going to rain tonight._

**Did everyone see thursdays episode of degrassi? i was actually SO pissed. but i saw the promo for next week and i have a prediction.. clare will finally realize she still loves eli and then eli, jake, and clare are going to all sit down and talk and eventually Eclare will be together again! mwuhahaahaha! okay, im probably insane, but did it look like eli, jake, and clare were sitting in a tent in the promo? i dont know.**

**Here's chapter seven! I through in some more little Eclare moments for everyone. Just to help brace yourselves for what's to possibly come... :)**

* * *

><p>I was right.<p>

It did start to rain.

It was almost passed midnight when the thunder began.

Lightning following each shudder.

I was surprised by how nervous this made me.

Grace was usually crying during storms like these.

Holding her in my arms always made me feel.. safe and confident.

I knew I would do anything to protect her, even from the rain.

I sat up in my bed, looking around my dark room.

The house seemed empty without Grace.

It was too big for one person.

Thunder shook the house and lightning lit my room.

I jumped by it's sudden loudness.

I pulled back the covers and walked to the kitchen.

Lightning continued, non-stop, lighting every room in the house.

I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with tap water.

What if I called Linda's and see if Grace was alright?

I sighed.

I had already called after work and again to say goodnight.

A part of the reason Linda had taken Grace was to relax and have time for myself, not worry.

I washed my glass quickly and went back to my room.

My cellphone was beeping on my night stand.

I looked at it, seeing I had a new text message.

_still awake?_  
><em>-eli<em>

I clicked reply.

_storm keeping you up too?_  
><em>-clare<em>

I laid back into my back just as lightning continued to shine through my window.

My phone went off again.

_ya. im bored. feeling for a pizza but 2 lazy 2 order -eli_

_are they even opened at this time?_  
><em>-clare<em>

_how bout u call n tell me? ;)_  
><em>-eli<em>

I chuckled to myself.

_ur phone is in ur hand, lazy ass! ;)_  
><em>-clare<em>

_weve been threw this. i no ;) do you wanna grab lunch2morrow?_  
><em>-eli<em>

I smiled.

_sure :) i need to sleep, have to work early. good night eli. :)_  
><em>-clare<em>

_i should 2. sweet dreams edwards :) :)_  
><em>-eli<em>

I put my phone back on my night stand.

I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes.

I knew the storm would keep me up, but it was worth a shot.

_XXX_

"That storm was terrible last night, eh?" Kirsten said, sweeping the floor of the salon.

"Yeah, I was up until two in the morning." I yawned.

Kirsten shook her head.

"Well, hopfully its not rainning tonight."

I stared at her confused.

"What's tonight?" I asked.

Kirsten smiled and walked over to me.

"You, me, Trish, and Rebecca are going to the club!" She shrieked in excitment.

Trish worked at the salon and Rebecca was Kirsten's oldest friend.

I had met Rebecca before and I could tell why Kirsten and her got along so well.

They both were outgoing and friendly.

"Clare, don't give me that look!"

"I'm giving you a look?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kirsten rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You wanted to wear that sexy dress you bought the other week, right? Well tonight's your chance!"

Did I really want to go to a club?

"Look," Kirsten said, leaning against the front counter. "Were going for dinner at seven. We'll pick you up, then right after dinner were going into Toronto and were going to hit up a club. You are going to enjoy yourself and forget you even have a kid. You need to get out there, Clare. Your only 23, you never really got the chance to do any of the partying. I'm almost 28 and I still go clubbing. I have a kid too, Clare. Just come out for the night, it'll be fun. I promise."

I stared at the door.

I knew Kirsten was right.

The last time I had even gone to a house party was my third year of collage.

The memories weren't the greatest.

Throwing up on the floor and on Logan.

I remember he carried me back to the car and drove me home.

That was the first night I had ever lost count of how many drinks I'd had.

"Please, Clare?" Kirsten begged. "I promise you it will be fun!"

I shook my head.

"Fine, but I'm not drinking."

Kirsten jumped and threw her arms around my neck.

"Ahhh! I swear, Clare. This is going to be so much fun!"

I smiled and heard the door open, my first client of the day.

_XXX_

"So, she convinced you to go to the club?" Eli said, under the truck.

I nodded, not that he could see it.

"Yeah. Were going to Toronto to get some dinner then to the club."

I heard Eli chuckle.

"Aren't you going to have the best time of your life?"

Eli wheeled himself from under the truck.

His face and hands, as always, were covered in grease and were black.

"I'm just going to wash up, then we'll go."

He walked into the washroom.

I sat on the stool, where I always had, and looked across the street to the salon.

The things Kirsten made me do.

It was a little overcast, but no snow or rain was falling.

The rain had made many of the roads wet and a little slippery from last night.

When Eli finally merged from the washroom, his hands cleaned and grease removed from his face, he grabbed his jacket and we started walking.

It was windy outside, windier than this morning had been.

I curled my arms around my waist and pulled the zipper on my jacket higher.

I looked over to Eli.

He seemed comfortable, the wind not even bothering him.

He had a "G-Star black jacket" on.

It looked thin, but he didn't seem to notice.

He turned to me and smiled.

"You cold?" He asked, smirking.

I shook my head.

"No, I'm shivering cause I'm hot."

Eli chuckled and went through his pcokets, pulling out a black pair of gloves.

He handed them to me.

"Thanks." I said, putting them over my numb fingers. "Where are we going for lunch anyways?"

Eli just winked and kept walking.

I smiled and followed him, hopfully it was somewhere warm and good.

After almost a five minute walk Eli finally turned down an alley.

He stopped after a few strides, noting I wasn't following him.

"Are you coming?" He asked, his face full of confusion.

"Are you going to kill me or something?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing my arms.

He chuckled and shrugged.

"Haven't thought about it yet." He said. "But seriously, it's just up here."

Hesitantly I caught up to Eli and we continued through the alley.

We turned at the end, I think we were behind the motel no one checked in at.

Eli opened the door for me.

I walked in and noted the small eating area, ten tables max.

Eli removed his jacket and went to sit at one off to the side.

I followed him over and sat across from him.

"Surprise!" Eli said, folding his hands and placing them under his chin.

I sighed and looked around. "It's different."

Eli nodded. "Yeah, but the food is amazing."

"You'd better hope so." I said, picking up a menu.

_XXX_

"Thanks for lunch." I said, giving Eli back his gloves.

Eli smiled and put them back in his jacket pockets.

He was right.

The food at the mini cafe behind Decon Motel was amazing.

I had ordered a chicken wrap and got enough for five.

It was the best food I had tasted in a long time.

"It's the least I can do after you bought me coffee the other day." He said. "Say hi to Kirsten for me? I got to head back before Rob has a fit."

I nodded. "Sure thing."

Eli smirked and kissed my cheek, running across the street and into the garage.

I opened the salon door and saw Kirsten smiling to herself, staring at the screen.

"What?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Nothing."

I removed my coat and put it on the coat hanger in the closet.

Kirsten looked over to me.

"Hey." She said. "Do you remember that hot guy who came in yesterday, Cole?"

I nodded. "I remember a guy named Cole. Why?"

Kirsten put something black on the counter.

"I'm pretty sure this is his wallet." She said. "Cole Jones, 25, he is from London, West. Something like that."

I stared at Kirsten in shock.

"You went through his wallet?" I asked.

Kirsten shrugged.

"We had to find out who it belonged to." She said. "He must have forgot it here yesterday."

I shook my head.

"You went through his wallet?" I asked again in disbelief.

* * *

><p><strong>What did everyone think? Little eclare lunch in there ;) Sorry if theres any spelling mistakes! my spell check isn't working and i dunno why, i went through it but i may habe missed some things. Anyways, next chapter will be the girls at the club .. wonder whats gonna happen there ;) hhahaha, thanks for reading and stay tuned! :)<strong>

**Lemme know what your predictions are for next weeks episode! do you think clare will finally admit her feelings? or will she stay with jake and forget about eli?**


	8. I Came to Dance, Dance, Dance, Dance

**TADA! Chapter eight people! I'm actually really excited for the next few chapters! I don't wanna give anything away, but the next few chapters are writen and I will post them by the end of the week! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"Were outside, let's go!" Kirsten said into the phone.<p>

I put my phone on it's charger and grabbed my purse.

When I got into the car all the girls were singing along with the radio.

With Trish driving we made it to Toronto in almost fifteen minutes and the restauarnt in ten.

We all ordered small dishes and had simple conversation.

When we finished we headed to the club downtown.

We waited outside for almost twenty minutes, but eventually got inside.

I was dragged directly to the dancefloor.

The music was loud enough to make someone lose their hearing.

Strob lights were flashing and everyone was jumping up and down.

It wasn't as hard as I had thought it would be, letting loose and having fun.

It was the perfect girls' night out.

Away from the kids and the husbands.

"I need a drink!" I shouted over the music.

I walked over to the bar.

"One water, please." I asked.

I leaned against the bar and looked around.

It had got much more crowded.

It had to have been after midnight by now.

"Excuse me, can I buy you a drink?" I heard someone ask.

I turned around and saw a tall farmiliar figure.

He had a grey t-shirt with light jeans on.

He smiled gently and put out his hand towards me.

"Have we met before?" He asked.

I slowly nodded.

"You wouldn't happen to be Cole Jones?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded and began playing with his bracelet on his left arm.

"I thought you looked farmiliar." He said. "How about that drink?"

I gave a small laugh and remembered something.

"How are you going to pay without your wallet?" I asked, remembering he had forgotten it. "We found a wallet that belonged to you, you must have left it when you paid the other day."

Cole gave a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Thank God! I thought I had dropped it on my way to my hotel."

I shook my head. "Nope, it's at the salon. You can stop by tomorrow to pick it up?"

Cole nodded.

"I'm going to have to, I guess."

He shot me a sly smile and stood next to me at the bar.

My water had been placed in front of me already.

Cole waved his hand towards the bartender.

"Would you like anything?" He asked me.

I shook my head.

"I have my water here."

I placed five dollars on the bar and began to walk away.

"Wait!" I heard from behind me.

I turned and saw Cole standing in front of me.

"Would you fancy a dance?" He asked.

I was almost confused at first.

He wanted to dance with me?

A single mother having fun for the first time in years?

Not that he knew about Grace, but I thought it to be almost weird.

"Ah," Cole said, running a hand through his hair I had cut the other day. "If you don't wanna.."

I shook my head.

Maybe I needed this.

"I'd love to dance." I finally spit out.

The corner of Cole's lips turned and flashed a brilliant smile.

He seemed to always be smiling.

I liked that about him, made him seem more inviting and friendly.

Less busniess man.

He extended his hand again and walked me to the dance floor.

"I'm not much of a dancer." He admitted.

I laughed and looked down, watching my feet.

"I'm not much better." I said. "Would you rather go and sit down?"

He nodded and I led him to the table where everyone was sitting.

They all stopped what they were doing when I stood in front of them.

Kirsten looked at me and gave me a teasing look.

"Guys this is Cole." I said. "Cole, this is Kirsten, Trish, and Rebecca."

He shook everyone's hand and cracked another smile.

"It's nice to meet you all."

They all smiled brightly at him and winked over to me.

I was desperately hoping Cole didn't see that.

We sat down and Kirsten put her hands under her chin.

"So, Cole." She started. "What do you do for a living?"

"My father owns a few hotels and motels up in this area." He started. "I'm here to do some renovations in them and then sell them and try to make a profit."

"Will you be helping with the renovations too?" Asked Trish, gazing at him.

Cole nodded.

"Can't let the construction workers have all the fun."

"What hotels do you own?" Kirsten asked.

"There's two here, in Toronto, and one is just outside of Newmarket." He said. "Nothing too big and fancy, hence the renovations."

Rebecca got to her feet. "Can someone please come dance with me?"

Kirsten and Trish quickly got to their feet and started for the dancefloor.

"Behave." Kirsten said, while walking passed.

Cole laughed quietly to himself.

I shook my head in embaressment.

"I'm sorry about them." I said, watching them watching me. "They don't know when to stop talking."

Cole smiled and glanced to them, all of them looking away.

"Don't worry about them, they all seem nice." He said, looking back to me. "So, you know a little about me, tell me about yourself."

I shook my head. "What do you want to know?"

Cole shrugged and smiled.

"What's your favorite food? Favorite color, thing to do, movie?"

I laughed and looked at my water on the table.

"Well, I love ice cream and cookies. Color would be green, I like to write, and I'm a sucker for any Nicolas Sparks movie."

Cole started laughing.

"In other words, your a sappy romantic?"

"Nicolas Sparks is not sappy!" I countered. "He captures every character differently. Yes, every movie involves death and love, but the love is different. There's the love of a father and sister or brother and even the love that would travel across the world and wait a lifetime."

"In other words, sappy romance."

I shook my head and laughed. "If that's what they are calling it these days, then yes. And don't give me that, you probably haven't even read any."

Cole nodded slowly. "I read one."

I raised my eyebrows. "And?"

"And nothing. The Lucky One was interesting, but I think it was mainly because of all the war that the character had to endure. As for finding a picture. I don't believe that would ever happen in real life."

"You read The Lucky One?" I asked. "I've been wanting to read that one for a while, I never got the chance to go buy it. Would you recommend it?" I teased.

Cole laughed and nodded.

"For someone like you? Deffaintly."

I started smiling and noticed a much older man approuch the table.

"There you are!" He said.

Cole turned his head and saw the man.

"Here I am." He answered, smiling softly at me.

"Why'd you run off?" He asked. "We got to get going, we have to be on site by ten and I would like some sleep."

The man looked over to me and back to Cole.

He smiled warmly.

"I'll meet you at the car in a minute." Cole said.

The man stalked off and disappeared in the crowd.

"Sorry about him, he's an old duffer." Cole said, his accent facinating me.

I laughed at the British slang.

"It's okay." I said.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow?" He asked.

I stared at him in confusion at first.

"To pick up my wallet." He smiled.

I nodded quickly. "Of course, whenever will be fine."

Cole nodded and waved.

"Might I get your name?" He asked.

I laughed and gave a shy smile.

"I'm Clare."

Cole smiled, flashing his perfect teeth.

"It's been a pleasure, Clare." He smiled again and was lost in the crowd of dancing people.

I didn't realize I was bitting on my lip until Kirsten hit my back softly.

"Clare! What was he doing here?" Kirsten asked, a huge smile on her face.

I laughed to myself and got to my feet.

"Maybe we should start heading home."

Kirsten looked at the other girls, disappointed in my lack of information.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her arm.

"Let's go." I laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo.. more&amp;more&amp;more Cole. Yesyesyesyesyes, BUT stick with me. I'm just very excited even writing Cole's character! DEGRASSI TONIGHT! Who else is overly excited to see Eli come back to school? I really think him &amp; Clare are finally going to have to sit down and talk! They need to just get it out there that they both love each other still! Right now, there is a huge storm, so I will will pissed if power goes out! I've been waiting for an epsiode like this! <strong>

**What did you guys think of chapter eight? Does anyone like Cole? Lemme know! :)**


	9. Maybe Saturday Night?

_Previously:_

_"I'll be seeing you tomorrow?" He asked._

_I stared at him in confusion at first._

_"To pick up my wallet." He smiled._

_I nodded quickly. "Of course, whenever will be fine."_

_Cole nodded and waved._

_"Might I get your name?" He asked._

_I laughed and gave a shy smile._

_"I'm Clare."_

_Cole smiled, flashing his perfect teeth._

_"It's been a pleasure, Clare." He smiled again and was lost in the crowd of dancing people._

_I didn't realize I was bitting on my lip until Kirsten hit my back softly._

_"Clare! What was he doing here?" Kirsten asked, a huge smile on her face._

_I laughed to myself and got to my feet._

_"Maybe we should start heading home."_

_Kirsten looked at the other girls, disappointed in my lack of information._

_I rolled my eyes and grabbed her arm._

_"Let's go." I laughed._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Nine<em>

_"Maybe Saturday Night?"_

"So," Kirsten said the next morning. "Are you going to tell me what you guys talked about?"

I shook my head and began sweeping the hair from my preivous client.

"How disappointed would you be if I said, we didn't really talk about much?" I looked up to Kirsten in the mirror.

Her jaw was almost on the floor.

"That upset, eh?" I asked, smiling.

Kirsten put her hands together.

"Clare!" She begged. "Please, I want to know!"

I laughed and got the dust pan, sweeping the hair and dirt into it.

"We didn't really talk about him." I shrugged. "He wanted to know more about me."

Kirsten eyed my suspiously. "What kind of stuff did he ask you?"

"Uhm, my favorite color and we got on the topic of Nicolas Sparks. Nothing to fancy."

I watched Kirsten put on a pouty face and continue to highlight her client's hair.

When I finished sweeping I went over to the computer.

My next appointment wouldn't be for another twenty minutes.

I sat back and glanced towards the clock.

It was almost one o'clock.

Trish would be here any minute.

Her first appointment was at 1:30.

I got up and went to the back, to the mini fridge.

I pulled out a water and heard the front door opening.

Trish must have just arrived.

I leaned against one of the two chairs and chugged my water.

"Clare!" Kirsten whispered, excited. "He's here!"

I swallowed my water and eyed her.

Then I remembered Cole was suppose to stop by.

I put the bottle on the small table and walk out to the front counter, where he stood.

He had fadded jeans and a black t-shirt on.

His face looked dirty, not as bad as Eli's looked when repairing a car, but saw-dust dirty.

He smiled, the dirt making his teeth almost blinding.

"Hello Clare." Cole smiled.

I stopped behind the desk and opened the drawer, recieving his wallet.

"Hi." I handed him his wallet. "There you go."

He held it up and smiled. "Thank you."

"So, are you doing the construction today?" Kirsten asked, coming from behind me.

Cole looked at his clothes and laughed. "That noticable?"

Kirsten and I laughed, nodding.

Cole just shrugged and looked back to me.

"Do you have a minute?" He asked.

I looked at the clock.

I still had more than fifteen minutes.

I felt Kirsten's gaze on me.

"No, I've got some time."

Cole moved for me to follow him outside.

He opened the door and gently let it close.

I looked around outside, on the side of the road was an old truck, wood in the trunk of it.

I turned to Cole.

"Is that your working truck?" I asked, a hint of teasing in my voice.

Cole ran his hands through his hair, "Yeah."

I smiled and watched him.

His movements were slow, not in a hurry or rush.

He slowly placed his hands at his sides, tapping his fingers on his tighs.

"Uhm," He started. "I was wondering if you were free, maybe this Saturday?"

I crossed my arms and looked to the ground.

Was I ready for this?

I had Grace coming home and he didn't know about Grace!

What would he think about me, knowing I had a daughter.

Would he change his mind?

"I'm sorry." Cole mummbled.

I looked at him, his face going slightly red.

"I know we just met," He started, finally looking into my eyes. "Forget I asked."

He started walking passed me towards his truck.

I turned to him and, without thinking, said, "Pick me up at 8?"

Cole turned back around, a smile on his face.

"I was thinking maybe at 6? There's somewhere I wanted to go." He said.

I nodded. "Should I dress nice?"

Cole shrugged. "You look nice how your are."

I felt my cheeks getting hot.

Cole started walking towards me.

He dug into his pocket and pulled out a white paper.

"This is my number." He said, handing me the card. "Perhaps give me a call and I'll pick you up at your place?"

I nodded and smiled.

Cole's face lit up and he returned a half smile.

"Have a nice day, Clare."

He waved off and got into his truck.

I walked back into the salon and saw Kirsten jumping up and down, clapping her hands like a little girl.

"You have a date!" She shrieked.

"A date that wont happen!" I said, walking into the back.

I heard Kirsten following me.

I sat at the small table, Kirsten sitting across from me.

"What's the matter?" She asked. "It's not the nerves is it?"

I shook my head and put my head in my hands.

"How do you think he is going to react, knowing I have a daughter, not even one years old?"

Kirsten's face twisted.

She knew and now understood what I was talking about.

"Oh no." She whispered.

I nodded, looking at the wall.

"Mhm."

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please, please, please don't kill me! I know it's been forever and I know that I haven't updated anything lately! Since school has been back and I've been working I haven't found much time to sleep, nevermind to write! BUT, I will be posting another chapter tonight and please believe when I say, I am not giving up on this story, I intend to finish it, even if it takes a little longer for me to update! So sorry again, I'll post the next chapter momentairly. <strong>

***Also, sorry for any spelling errors! Spell check wasn't working and I just wanted to post this before I finally sleep!***


	10. Makes You Sad At Me

_Chapter Ten_

_"Makes You Sad At Me"_

I sat up all night, just staring at the busniess card Cole had given me.

Mentally, I was preparing myself to call him and tell him I wasn't able to go out on Saturday.

Everytime I picked up the phone, I would end up putting it back onto the table.

I had a glass of wine in my hand and was just waiting for me to stop being such a chicken.

What was the worst thing that was to happen?

Nothing!

Absolutally nothing would happen.

Even if I got his voicemail, leave a message.

He would get it in time.

Yet, I still couldn't bring myself to dial the number.

I felt my stomach growl.

Slowly, I got up and went to the freezer.

It was empty for the better part, only a box of chicken nuggets, some frozen veggies, and ice cubes.

I closed the freezer and moved on to the fridge.

Milk, eggs, juice boxes, and some of Grace's baby food.

This was terrific.

I would have to stop by and grab some stuff after work.

I dragged myself around the house, finding clothes.

I settled on the first things my hands had found.

A pair of dark jeans, a blue and black tank top, with a long white cardigan.

I slipped on a pair of running shoes and grabbed my purse.

_XXX_

By the time I had made it to work I was almost an hour early.

I haden't even checked the time before I had left.

I looked over to the garage and saw Eli at the desk by the window.

Again, I dragged myself out of the car and decided to say hi.

When I knocked on the window, Eli meeted me at the front doors with a smirk.

"Clare!" He said happily. "Why are you here so early?"

I slouched and walked inside passed him.

I sat at one of the two chairs rested against the wall while Eli took the other.

"Clare?" He said, putting a hand on my knee. "Did something happen?"

I grimmced to him.

He began shaking his head in confusion, unsure of why I was so angry and upset.

I sighed and watched Eli's confused expression.

"There's this guy.."

The blood from Eli's face had left.

He no longer looked confused, he now looked almost.. angry? Sad?

Why would Eli be upset about this?

* * *

><p><strong>*PLEASE READ!* I will no longer have my laptop, seeing as it's pretty well broken! So until I can either get it fixed or maybe use another computer, I will NOT be able to update for at least two weeks! I know it's a while, but I promise this should only be for a little while! As I said before, I am not giving up on this story and I promise everyone that I will finish &amp; update it every few weeks.. it's just going to take an extra while for the time being! I hope everyone understands and I will post within two weeks! Thanks for your understanding! :) also, sorry about the tiny chapter and any spelling errors, I'm tired and spell check hates me!<strong>


	11. Say Anything

**Sorry for the wait! Finally got this chapter up though! Kind of a filler, but you'll see some emotions!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

"_Say Anything"_

"Your.. dating again?" Eli had asked after a long silence.

I shook my head, unsure of what else to do or say.

"I-I know it's sudden." I managed.

Eli removed his hand from my knee.

He looked away from me.

"Eli?" I said. "I don't know what to do."

He still didn't say anything.

It wasn't often Eli didn't have an opinion.

I stood up and went towards Eli.

He turned to me, finally.

His white face strained of blood.

"I understand," I began, barely a whisper.

Eli stared at me.

His eyebrows creased.

"You do?" He asked.

I nodded.

Of course Eli would be upset.

"Logan was your best friend... it figures you'd be upset about-"

"You think I'm upset because of _Logan_?"

It was my turn to stare at him.

"I-Is-isn't?" I asked.

Eli chuckled softly then shook his head.

I stared back at him, confused out of my mind.

Why was he laughing?

"Clare," He said softly.

His voice was still strained and softer than usual.

He opened his mouth to continue but stopped.

I waited and waited for him to continue.

He never did.

We stood face-to-face.

Not one of us was breaking the silence.

Eli's face was no longer furious or confused.

He seemed sad.

I was curious and about to ask why when he broke the silence.

"What's so wrong, Clare?" He sighed.

I blinked and opened my mouth which was suddenly dry.

Eli waited.

I cleared my throat and gulped.

"I met someone." I said.

Eli sat down and motioned for me to sit next to him.

I sat down and he moved his chair closer.

His breath was on mine.

It was warm and smelled of mint toothpaste.

He stared deep into my eyes, something he had done since high school.

His long lashes caught my attention as he blinked.

"You met a guy… " Eli said, waiting for me to continue.

I shook my head and looked away from his face.

"Yeah." I managed to say.

I watched Eli nod from the corner of my eye.

He was looking at the ground.

"Does he have a name?" He asked.

"He does." I whispered.

Eli raised his eyebrow.

"Cole."

I looked back at Eli.

His expression was unreadable.

Eli usually had something to say about everything.

Whether it was about my taste of music, the weather, his dinner from the night before.

Today though, he had nothing to say.

He just stared at me and waited patiently for me to do all the talking.

I sighed and started from the beginning.

I told Eli about when Cole and I met, when he'd forgotten his wallet.

Everything leading up to right now and how confused I was.

He sat in silence and nodded at the right times.

He didn't reach out for my hand or pat my knee.

Just sitting there, doing nothing was not like Eli.

It almost bothered me.

Why was he so quiet and composed?

Usually he didn't hide his emotions or feelings.

Why was he doing it now?

Why wasn't he saying anything?

Eli didn't break eye contact with me.

Instead he stared at me with large eyes.

I didn't know what to think of this Eli.

I sighed, tired of the silence and hoping he would break it.

Eli sat back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"Go." He said.

It didn't sound harsh or rude.

It sounded more like it was hard for him to say.

For one instant I saw an emotion crossing his face.

He recovered quickly and smiled.

His eyes not meeting mine.

"Have fun." He said.

He stood up and looked at the clock.

"You should get going. I still have lots of paper work to get through."

He never looked at me once.

Instead, he rummaged through the papers on the desk.

I watched him.

I felt anger pushing through me.

In a way I was hoping Eli would tell me I'm doing the wrong thing.

To tell me I should be worrying about Grace and not some guy.

Of course, I would never let a guy get in the way of my baby.

I had figured Eli would tell me this though.

Tell me not to go through with it.

I picked up my purse from the ground.

I walked to the door and turned back to Eli.

His back was faced to me.

"I'll see you later?"

"Sure." Eli said.

"Bye."

He raised his hand, waving, still not facing me.

I pushed the door open and went back to my car.

Whatever was wrong with Eli, he defiantly didn't want to talk to me about it.

_XXX_

Later that I night I had called Cole to take him up on his offer.

Logan's mother had agreed to watch Grace for the night.

At about ten I texted Eli.

He never replied.

I tried calling him, three times, only to get his voicemail.

Whatever was wrong with him today, he wasn't interested in sharing.

* * *

><p><strong>So, it's more just Eli's reaction to Clare's date. Sorry it's not very long! My laptop is still broken and with work and school, I'm juggling! However, I'll try posting within a week-two weeks. Hope everyone enjoyed and thanks for sticking around! Lemme know what you think and stay tuned! :)<strong>


End file.
